


Heal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heal

After Jane breaks his heart, Thor is helped by Clint, who knows a lot about heartbreak.


End file.
